


do it yourself, you coward

by felicityollies



Series: The Summer of Love [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bunker Sex, F/M, Fights, Foundry Fuck, Season/Series 02, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver is sick of Barry being a distraction for Felicity. Felicity is sick of Oliver’s attitude and she suggests he do something about.





	do it yourself, you coward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mineisadrywit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mineisadrywit/gifts).



> olicity summer sizzle 2019 / bunker sex au - [inspired by this post i made](https://twitter.com/felicityollies/status/1145471613560938499%22)

“It is high time you got your head out of Central City,” Oliver snarled. His voice reverberated off the walls of the nearly empty lair. 

“How about you pull your head out of your ass?” Felicity hissed. 

He cleared the space between them, leaving only a few inches. “Excuse me?” he enunciated each word. 

“You heard what I said.” 

“I am sick of this boy distracting you. He’s been nothing but a nuscuance. You—” He put emphasis on the word, “—need to get it the fuck together.” 

“Are you serious? Maybe you are the one that didn’t have your head in the game. I’m working at one hundred and ten percent as always,” she said snidely. 

He gritted his teeth together. Fire burned inside of him. It wasn’t just anger it was… jealousy. It was passion. He hated it. 

“Fuck you,” he spat. 

She looked him square in the eyes. “Fuck me yourself, you coward.” 

Oliver was taken aback, but he held it together. He refused to let her see she had gotten under his skin. 

“Don’t ask for things you don’t want, Felicity.” 

“I said, fuck me yourself, you coward and I meant it.” She closed the rest of the gap between them. 

Oliver growled and leaned in, capturing her lips with his. Her fingers quickly entangled in his hair. She grabbed and pulled as he held onto her hips. He kissed her hungrily, wanting more. Their teeth smashed together, she opened wide allowing him inside. He swept his tongue across her mouth, tasting her for the first time. She tasted like sin. 

“More,” she demanded. 

He didn’t want her to demand anything. He still boiled with anger. Oliver pulled her back, spinning her around and pressing her against her desk. She groaned, almost angrily as she gripped the edge of the desk. 

Oliver smirked and rose her dress up over her ass. She wore a red thong underneath the black dress. He licked his lips. She had the most wonderful ass. He couldn’t believe they were doing this. Oliver had spent the last year or so watching her from the corner of his eye, wanting her. The past couple of months had been worse. Then Barry. Fucking Barry shows up. 

He tore the thong away from her body, ripping the fabric in the process. 

“You owe me,” she muttered. 

“Whatever.” He grabbed onto her hip with one hand. 

Oliver took his half hardened length out of his leather pants. He gave it a few good strokes. When he reached full hardness, he slipped himself between her wet folds. If she tasted like sin, she felt like heaven. Warm and wet. And tight too. He held her with both hands and thrust roughly. 

“Fuck,” she moaned. 

He slammed into her a few more times before picking up the pace. “Yes,” he hissed. 

His thrusts were rough enough to move the desk forward a couple of inches. Felicity whipped her head back and moaned even louder. 

“God, yes!” she shouted. 

Oliver snaked a hand around in front of her. His careful fingers found her sensitive bundle of nerves and began working it in quick circles. Felicity’s thighs began to quake around him. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he thrust into her with each word. 

“Oliver!” she screamed as she reached her climax. 

He gasped as his length twitched and he reached his own orgasm. Slowly, they came down and she slumped against her desk. He pulled out and fixed his clothes. Oliver looked at her panting and limp figure. He licked his lips, but knew he needed to get out of there. As much as he wanted her, nothing could come of this. This was nothing but an anger and jealousy fueled lapse in judgment on both their parts. 

“I have to go,” he muttered lowly. “You should get cleaned up and go home.” 

She pushed herself up, but didn’t say anything. It didn’t matter anyway, he was gone before she turned all the way around.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
